Is there a Police Code for that?
by TexasGril
Summary: Nick and Andy sat on the highway watching the traffic go by. They were suppose to be running radar but since they were sitting out in the open, everyone was slowing down. That was the goal to slow everyone down thought, Nick and less paperwork for them. Going to try and do a multi chapter story again. The time frames is sometime after 4.01
1. Chapter 1

**While sitting on holiday, I was laying by the pool and came up with this one. Going to try and do a multi chapter story again. The time frames is sometime after 4.01**

**This story is Rated T**

**I do not own Rookie Blue, but if I did…..**

Nick and Andy sat on the highway watching the traffic go by. They were suppose to be running radar but since they were sitting out in the open, everyone was slowing down. That was the goal to slow everyone down thought, Nick and less paperwork for them.

Andy and Nick had quite the discussion before ten o'clock that morning. It was the only way to pass the time as they sat in the car. They had discussed Andy telling Sam her talent was giving up and walking away. Nick told her Sam was stupid and it was his loss. They discussed Nick and Gail's epic breakup, Chris leaving and even discussed Chloe. It had been quite the airing of what had been going on the past few weeks and after much discussion, it seemed they were going to survive.

"Want to go get some coffee? I think we have tortured this road enough with us sitting here." Nick smiled at her.

"Sure, lets get some coffee, oh, and I want to get one of those yummy scones." Andy batted her eyes playfully at Nick and giggled. "Convincing enough so you will let me have sweets in the car?"

Nick chuckled, "Yeah, Yeah, we can get a scone, even though we vowed that we would be healthier, happier and eat less crap while going through our breakups."

Andy rolled her eyes, "Its just a scone."

Nick pulled away from the curb. "A scone today, a tub of ice cream tomorrow, picking up a fireman the next day and then hot, sweaty, meaningless sex by the end of the week."

Andy giggled and then purred, "Oh, Mister Fireman, show me your hose. Its so long and big." Andy burst into more giggles as Nick mouth dropped open. "Don't worry Officer Collins, I promise to be good and call you with all the details, you pervert!"

Nick just smiled, "That is Officer Pervert to you."

They both broke into fits of laughing as Nick drove to the coffee house.

Nick pulled into the coffee shop parking lot just as Andy saw someone laying on the ground between the cars just two cars over.

"Nick I am going to check something out before we go in. I saw something weird two cars over on the ground."

"I saw it. But remember, I am not human without at least six cups of coffee so no promises on being nice."

Andy waved at him and said, "Yeah, Yeah, Yeah."

Andy walked to the back of the car as Nick walked to the front. They both rounded the car to find a scruffy looking guy laying on his back on the ground.

"Sir, are you ok?" Andy called to him as she approached him.

Just as Nick leaned over to check for a pulse, the guy moaned and sat up, startling both Nick and Andy.

The guy began to moan again.

Andy tried again, "Sir, are you ok? Do you need assistance?"

Andy and Nick observed the guy was pale, eyes were glazed over, drool running down his chin and he seemed out of it. Just as Andy stepped forward the guy jumped up moaning and ran off.

Nick went to grab his radio to call it in, when he looked Andy dead in the eye, "What's the police code for runaway Zombie?"

Andy stifled a giggle; "I don't think there is a police code for that. Come on lets get him before he hurts someone or himself."

When they finally chased down and caught the guy, he was now a fully functioning human being who happened to be carrying a good amount of drugs on him. Nick cuffed him and put the guy in the back of the car. By the time they got back to Sally port, they guy had turned into full zombie mode again. Just moaning in the back seat causing Andy to softly giggle as she called ahead stating they had a guy acting like a zombie because of drugs and needed medical assistance when they arrived.

* * *

Andy and Nick dragged they guy out of the car and into booking with a full audience and cuffed him to a bench. Dov started to fill out the paperwork, "So besides being a zombie, what are the charges?"

Nick handed over the drugs, "I think this holds more water than being a zombie."

Everyone was taking pictures and laughing as Dov and Oliver put the guy into a cell. Oliver patted Andy on the back, "Glad my name is not going on that paperwork."

"Gee thanks Ollie, love you too," smiled Andy.

Andy looked at Nick. Andy held out her fist, "Ready?" All of booking watched in amusement.

Nick held out his fist, "Yep, One, two, three," said Nick as he shook his fist.

Nick went with paper.

Andy went with scissors.

Andy raised both fist in the air, "your flying and buying, while I do paperwork buddy."

Nick shook his head, "Fine, what do you want? Usual?"

"Yeah."

"Got it, text me where your hiding and I will be back."

Nick and Andy walked out of booking and split up to get their assigned jobs done.

Oliver shook his head at Dov, "Those two are something else."

* * *

When Nick and Andy came out of interrogation room one with paperwork done and lunch cleaned up, they bumped into Traci just outside the door.

"Hey, I was looking for you guys. Either one of you going to the wedding?" Traci asked.

Nick nodded, "Yep, wouldn't miss it."

Andy answered, "Yes."

"Think we could carpool?" Traci asked.

"Sure, I can drive. But Andy here may bail on us when she hooks up with that hot fireman at the end of the week," chuckled Nick.

Traci looked confused and saw Sam standing right behind Andy and Nick. His eyebrows were raised. Andy smacked Nick on the arm, "He is kidding Traci, we can all ride together. I am not hooking up with a hot fireman at the end of the week. That's next week."

Nick leaned in to Traci and did a loud whisper, "I take that back, she is gong to hook up with someone at the wedding." Nick elbowed Andy and grinned.

Traci saw Sam's face grow grim and cleared her throat. "Ok, thanks guys. Did you need something Sam?"

Nick and Andy turned to see him standing right behind them. "Detective, we were just leaving." Nick grabbed Andy and pulled her down the hallway.

Traci looked at Sam as he glared at them going down the hallway. "They were just having lunch in the observation room, that is all."

"Is that what the kids are calling it these days. No matter.", huffed Sam, "I need to talk to you about a case." Sam continued to watch Andy and Nick until they were out of site as he walked with Traci back to the detective's office.

* * *

The wedding was beautiful. Nicole looked stunning in her dress. The flowers were magnificent and reception was dazzling. Sam brought Marlo, Oliver brought Zoe, Luke brought Jo and they were sitting all at one table. Sam noticed that Traci, Dov, Chloe, Andy and Nick were at another table. It was Luke who pointed out that Gail was missing and was last scene at the bar with Molly. Jo had smirked at that comment and expressed she was surprised Gail swung that way causing the rest of the table to try and change the subject quickly.

Sam continued to watch the rookie table when he could. All the girls looked out of this world gorgeous. Andy had found a blue dress that was strapless. He saw that it laced up her back like a corset making the top part snug. The back was low enough that Sam noticed part of her tattoo peaking slightly out the side. The bottom part of the dress was loose and flowy, but was above her knee in length in the front and down to her ankles in the back. Almost like a half up, half down kind of dress. He noticed she was wearing a new necklace and had tear drop earrings. He hair was down and had soft curls. The whole table seemed to be having fun. Sam saw Nick sitting next to Andy, his arm draped over the chair with his thumb lightly rubbing on her back. Sam wanted to walk over and smack Nick's hand off. Oliver must have noticed his stare because he felt a kick to his shin. Sam turned and looked at Oliver with a what the heck face. Oliver frowned at him.

* * *

Toasts were made and then dancing began. Sam watched as the rookies got on the dance floor and danced. Soon the call for all the single ladies to come to the front was made. Marlo kissed Sam on the cheek and wished Jo luck. All three guys groaned at the table when they left. Sam turned to see the rookies were not joining in on the fun. He smiled at that, until Noelle called them out and told them to join. Andy hung back talking to Traci in the back when the bouquet was tossed.

Everyone watched in amazement as it bounced several times over the crowd and landed in Traci's hands, who then promptly bounced it out of her hands into Andy's. Andy blushed as everyone cheered. Noelle called her up to stand next head table as Frank called all the single guys up. He was not about to let anyone sit this one out and he called out anyone who was not participating. All the guys milled around and Frank got into position to toss it over his shoulder. He let it go and everyone watched as Luke almost caught it until Nick snatched it out of thin air from him. Everyone cheered as Luke and Sam glared at Nick. Frank called Nick up to the front and announced that the two who caught the prizes would now dance together along side the bride a groom.

Frank took Noelle's hand as Nick took Andy's. The song _Just a Kiss _by Lady Antebellum started to play. Sam watched as Nick held Andy close to him and whispered in her ear. Her smile was huge as Nick continued to whisper to her as they danced. Sam excused himself from the table under the guise of getting a drink. Really, he couldn't watch it. How dare Nick dance with Andy that way. He just wanted to walk over and punch Nick and take Andy for himself. Sam shook his head and thought, what are you doing, your with Marlo.

* * *

Frank nudged Noelle to look at Nick and Andy. He whispered, "Do you think they could make a go at it after all that has happened?"

"I hope they find their person, no one should be without their person." Noelle whispered back.

Frank lightly chuckled, "I take it you are a Andy and Sam fan."

"I can't help it. They are so perfect for each other."

* * *

Sam got to the bar and ordered a drink as Oliver walked up. "What are you doing?"

"Ordering a drink?"

"No, Sam, what are you doing staring at McNally. Your making Marlo uncomfortable."

"What?"

"Your staring at your ex, you said you moved on, what are you doing?"

"Stop Oliver. I am fine."

"Really, because if your glare is trying to set Collins on fire, you doing a pretty good job. Let her be, you made it very clear to her you moved on, your with Marlo. You rubbed it in her face since she has been back. You treat her like a horrible cop, that anything she says can't be trusted. So let her be happy without you. Leave her alone."

"Is that your advice Oliver? Because maybe I should whip out a notebook since your doing so hot in your relationship."

"You're an ass, you know that. I hope Nick shows Andy how stupid she was to even have dated you." Oliver huffed and walked back to the table.

Sam sighed; he didn't mean to say something so horrible to his friend. He knew Zoe was only here for appearance purposes. He knew Oliver would be filing for divorce because Zoe was in love with someone else. Not only had he insulted his best friend but he had kicked him when he was down.

He would have to apologize later for acting like an ass to Oliver. Just as he was handed his drink, Luke stepped up and ordered. Sam glanced at him and waited because he knew Luke had to put his two cents in when it came to Andy too.

Luke finished ordering drinks and turned to Sam, "I just wanted to let you know, I am going to ask Andy to do another UC and it might not be with Nick again. I haven't decided if I will ask him or not. "

Sam stared at Luke, "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because it is the Mendez one."

"Are you fucking kidding me? "

"If anyone can pull it off, she can."

"If she lives. She won't take it, she isn't that stupid."

Luke glanced over to Andy and Nick dancing, "Well, I don't know, depends how things go with Nick and if he comes with her."

Luke grabbed his drinks and walked away.

Sam just stood there for a minute, his mind spinning and then walked back to the table.

* * *

As the evening wore on, guest started to leave, some were staying at the hotel, while others where headed home for shift tomorrow.

Sam had booked a hotel room for two nights. Marlo and Sam had two days off and Marlo wanted to take advantage of their time off together and Sam thought he would give it a try. He knew Traci, Dov and Chloe were working tomorrow and saw the three of them leaving together. Sam waved at Traci and she motioned to Dov to wait a second for her.

"Hey, you have a ride home." Sam inquired knowing from the other day she had plans to ride with Nick and Andy, who he didn't see anywhere.

"I rode in with Dov and Chloe. Nick and Andy ran late because of their shift. They found a body behind the club on First Street. Steve and I have it under control. No need to come in on your time off."

"Oh, ok. Have a good night Traci, see you Tuesday."

"You too, try to relax some. "

* * *

Sam and Marlo headed to the lobby where the elevators were located. He had booked a room that over looked the courtyard with opening bay windows. Marlo was excited when he told her what he had booked and looked forward to a nice relaxing evening.

Marlo walked into the room and walked to the window. The courtyard was pretty, full of flowers and trees that made the room smell fresh and amazing. She noticed the rooms across the way had balconies with lounge chairs.

"Sam, the view is amazing. I am going to hit the showers, can you order room service?"

"Sure." Sam walked over to the table by the window and picked up the phone to order room service, once he was done ordering he looked out the window across the way. He had tried to book one of the rooms with the balcony. But was told they were all booked up. He had seen on the website that they had a romantic package that included a one hour massage in the room for the lady, along with champagne and strawberries upon check in. Dinner could be ordered and served on the balcony and the room had a huge spa tub in the bathroom and fluffy white rubs were provided. He had even called the night before trying to see if anyone had canceled. No such luck so he kept the original room. He wanted to make sure Marlo knew he was over Andy and hoped this holiday would help that with both of them.

* * *

At five in the morning, Sam couldn't sleep anymore. He pulled on some shorts and running shoes, heading to the hotel gym to help him work off some nervous energy. He had tossed and turned all night, trying to get over what Luke and Oliver had said. Sam wandered into gym hoping a good run would clear his head. As Sam pushed into the gym, he found Andy running on the treadmill.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter, trying to get as much done before I have to go back to work. As much as I like 4 tens that I am temporarily on, I am trashed by the time my three day weekends starts. So please don't kill me if my updates slow down. The time frames is sometime after 4.01**

**This story is Rated T**

**I do not own Rookie Blue, but if I did…..**

At five in the morning, Sam couldn't sleep anymore. He pulled on some shorts and running shoes, heading to the hotel gym to help him work off some nervous energy. He had tossed and turned all night, trying to get over what Luke and Oliver had said. Sam wandered into gym hoping a good run would clear his head. As Sam pushed into the gym, he found Andy running on the treadmill.

Andy had her earbuds in and didn't hear him come in. Sam wanted to turn and head back to the room but he couldn't help himself. He noticed her work out was almost over as he stepped up to the treadmill next to her. He must have startled her because before he could start Andy had stopped the treadmill and was pulling out her earbuds. Sam looked up at her and smiled, "Morning, couldn't sleep?"

Andy blushed, "I slept good, ummm, my internal clock has been all messed up since coming back from UC."

"ahh, try sleepy time tea, it helps."

Andy grabbed her towel and dabbed her face, "umm, ok." He watched Andy shutdown her machine.

"You don't have to leave on my account."

"Oh, no, I promised Nick I would be back for breakfast. He got this really amazing room with a balcony and he even scheduled me a massage. "

"Wow, how nice of him," Sam huffed.

"Yeah, we have the next three days off and he said I needed to be pampered before I meet with Luke on Tuesday. See you around."

Sam gripped treadmill and turned, "Andy, do you know what Luke wants?"

"Not sure but he briefly spoke to me at the wedding and said he wanted to talk when I got back on shift. I better get going before Nick sends a platoon looking for me," Andy paused and took a deep breath, "I hope you and Marlo have a good holiday. If you are in the same room we are, the spa tub is great and fits two comfortably." Andy blushed, turned and started to walk out of the gym.

"Thanks," Sam mumbled and started the treadmill. What was he doing, he thought, I came in here to get my thoughts cleared and here he had this conversation with Andy that made his head spin. Just by her comments he knew Nick had gotten a suite with a balcony and they were sharing it. He wanted to hop off the treadmill and grab her telling her she was making a mistake. But which mistake was he talking about he thought. Was it the UC that Luke was going to talk to her about or was it that she seemed to be getting involved with Nick?

Sam jumped off the treadmill and headed upstairs. He has been running for over two hours, trying to get himself under control. He toweled himself off and walked out of the gym. He headed upstairs to his room and let himself in. He quietly slipped into the room and then into the bathroom. He quickly showered and walked out to retrieve his clothes. Marlo sat up in the bed, "hey," she said sleepily, "Your up early?"

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep and I didn't want to wake you."

"hmmm, want to climb in and enjoy this big bed with me?"

"Sure." With that Sam dropped his towel and climbed into bed.

* * *

Sam stepped out of the elevator and headed to the concierge desk. He hesitated as he walked over when he saw Nick standing talking to the staff member behind the desk. Sam took a deep breath and walked up to stand behind Nick. He tried to listen to what Nick was doing but it seemed Nick was done. Nick thanked the staff and turned to face Sam.

Nick looked surprised to see him, "Morning, Detective."

Sam tried to play it off that he knew he was here, "Collins, didn't realize you were staying here."

"Yeah, just working on an amazing couple of days off. Andy deserves it."

"hmmm and where is Andy?"

"Oh, getting a massage."

"Mr. Collins, everything has been arranged for you, if you need anything else please let us know," said the staff member from behind the desk.

Nick turned back to the desk, "Thank you, you have been wonderful."

"Your very welcome."

Sam quirked an eyebrow at Nick as Nick stepped away from the desk, "Hope Marlo and you have a great holiday."

Sam half smiled as he watched Nick make his way out of the lobby. He then turned to the desk and asked about any services available poolside.

"I am sorry sir, all cabana's have been booked for over three weeks now, I can have poolside service arranged for you with chairs and an umbrella."

"That would be great, thank you." Sam started to head back upstairs to his room to let Marlo know he had made arrangements to lounge by the pool.

* * *

Sam and Marlo walked down to the pool. They checked in at the desk by the pool and were promptly shown to their chairs. Marlo set her towel down and laid face down. "You can take the umbrella, I am want to get some sun."

Sam propped up his chair and sat down. A waitress walked over, "Anything to drink, snacks?"

"I will take a water, Sammy?"

"I will have a green tea please."

"Yes sir, I will be right back with that order."

Marlo proceeded to get comfortable and closed her eyes. Just as Sam got himself situated, he saw Andy coming out of the pool. If he hadn't had his sunglasses on, everyone would have seen his eyes popping out of his head. The blue string bikini against her suntan body made her look amazing. He wanted to get up and embrace her, take her right there at the pool. He looked down at Marlo, who was now dozing and then looked back at Andy as she walked along the deck of the pool to a cabana.

Sam sat up straighter when he saw her enter a cabana. He saw Nick stand up and offer her a towel. His thoughts went into overdrive. How did Nick get a cabana? How was he able to get a suite with a balcony? He had called within a week of getting the invitation and was told the rooms had been booked for weeks and then to find out the cabanas had been booked for weeks to. But then Nick was able to get both with no problems. He continued to watch Nick and Andy in the cabana. Andy was all smiles and relaxed. He still didn't understand why he was feeling this way. Was he upset over Luke offering her a dangerous UC or was he upset that Nick was playing the romantic card with his Andy.

Sam watched Andy lay down on the lounge chair as Nick rubbed lotion into her back. He then watched Nick head to the pool. Sam saw this as an opportunity to ask Nick what he thought he was doing.

Nick dove into the pool, looking to cool off and came up to the side of the pool to find Sam standing there.

"What can I do for you Swarek?"

"Just wondering what you think you're doing?"

"It's a pool, people swim in it, thought I would swim." Nick said sarcastically and smiled back at him.

Sam huffed, "You know I am talking about Andy."

"No, I don't! I flunked mind reading in high school but I did get an A in sarcasm. But really, why do you care? I mean you did break up with her in the rain, in a parking lot and your, I am moving on girlfriend, is just over there. Why are you so concerned about Andy? I got her." Nick climbed out of the pool and looked over at the cabana.

"Maybe I made a mistake and I want her back."

Nick glared at him. "So you see Andy being well taken care of, you know Luke is going to offer her a very dangerous assignment, that I might join her on and you have Marlo sitting right over there. You really think your man enough to take on two women?"

Sam grabbed Nick by the arm pulling him away from the pool to where they were not the center of attention and they could talk privately.

"I am not going to let her go without a fight. I still Love Andy and you of all people are not going to stop me."

Nick scoffed, "You let her go, you even let her walk away the other day when she said, her talent was giving up, knowing when she lost. I am not going to just let you walk back into her life and hurt her again. So mark my words, you better put up a really good fight, because I fight dirty and I almost always win."

Nick turned and then turned back to Sam, "Still have Marlo, Sam. Have a nice holiday."

With that Nick walked back to the cabana while Sam stood there in shock. He eventually made his way back to his chair to stew as he watched Nick play the perfect guy for Andy.

* * *

An hour later Marlo flipped over, "Hey, you hungry?"

"Yeah, I will order us some food." Sam motioned for the waitress and she came over and took their order. The food soon came; Marlo and Sam ate in silence. Soon, Marlo quietly turned over and laid back in the sun. Sam looked over to see Nick and Andy leaving. He wondered where they were going as they disappeared into the hotel lobby.

* * *

Three hours later, Marlo asked if he was ready to go upstairs. They headed into the lobby and headed upstairs. They then headed down to the lobby for dinner and hour later. As Marlo wandered into the gift shop, he stood outside looking across the way into the salon, seeing Andy being fawned over, one person doing her toes, another doing her nails, while another worked on her hair. Sam quickly turned and went to meet see what Marlo found in the gift shop. He would find time to talk to Andy when there wasn't an audience.

* * *

Dinner was over and they headed upstairs. Sam walked over to the window and discovered the view had Nick and Andy finishing dinner. He watched as the dinner plates were being cleaned up and desert was served. The server set the deserts plates and left with Nick from view. Andy sat there smiling as Nick came back into view. He leaned in behind Andy and kissed her shoulder and made his way up to her neck. He then sat next to her and fed her desert. Sam wanted to punch the wall. He was startled out of his anger when he heard Marlo behind him, "What's so interesting out there?"


	3. Chapter 3

**So here is the next chapter. I am back on shift, so the next update may be a few days. The time frames is sometime after 4.01**

**This story is Rated T**

**I do not own Rookie Blue, but if I did…..**

He leaned in behind Andy and kissed her shoulder and made his way up to her neck. He then sat next to her and fed her desert. Sam wanted to punch the wall. He was startled out of his anger when he heard Marlo behind him, "What's so interesting out there?"

"Oh, just looking at the courtyard."

"Sure its not you watching Andy and Nick?"

"You knew they were here?"

"Yes, Andy and I rode together when they made the plans."

Sam frowned.

"She didn't share with me, I happened to come out of the deli with my drink and she was on the phone with Nick. It seems an Army friend of his is a supervisor here and pulled some strings to get them three days of pampering." Marlo frowned at him.

She took a big deep breath and took a good look at him, "Your still in love with her. I am just a stopping point until you get back with her." Marlo backed up, went and sat on the bed.

"It's not like that."

"Oh, please I know it is. You can't stand there and tell me without lying to my face. I am going to go home."

"Marlo, I honestly don't know what I am doing. But its 9:30 at night and by the time you get back into town it will be 11. Its to late."

"I will be fine. I can get a car service to take me home. I think this is for the best." Marlo proceeded to pack up her bag, leaving the key on the desk and walked out the door.

Sam sat down on the chair and wondered what he was going to do now.

* * *

Nick and Andy were sitting in the lounge drinking the rest of the bottle of wine that came with dinner. "Remind me to thank you friend for a lovely place to come and relax at."

"Oh, you think all of this was him, huh." Nick leaned in and grabbed her hand. Kissing the back of it. "We needed a fun filled, no attachment holiday. Where everything feels good and we can then go back, focus on life and work. I am the best breakup buddy ever."

"Oh, don't get me wrong, you have rocked my world. I have never, ever been treated like a princess or relieved of stress so well. I think after the next UC, we will need do to this again."

"Ahhh, speaking of UC, you know Luke is going to ask you to do another one."

"Yeah, the question is which one."

"He hasn't decided if he wants both of us or just you."

"I am not sure if I am available for a UC without you. We seemed to be a package deal."

"It's your call, but my call right now is to say the tub is awaiting you." Nick stood up and reached his hand out to Andy. She took it and he pulled her up to a standing position. Nick leaned in, kissed her forehead and led her to the tub.

* * *

Sam woke up at 630 in the morning. He didn't sleep well, mostly tossing and turning. He again, pulled on his shorts and running shoes, heading to the gym. He really hoped he would see Andy again in the gym. When Sam got down there and found the gym empty. He ran on the treadmill for two hours and then headed back up stairs. Never once seeing Andy. He packed up and headed back to town. He would just make plans to talk to her when she returned, he thought.

* * *

Sam walked into parade expecting to see Nick and Andy there. He knew they were suppose to be back on shift today but they were nowhere to be found. Oliver stepped up to the podium and gave the briefing for the morning. When parade was over, Sam looked towards Frank's office and saw Nick, Andy, Luke and Frank sitting in Frank's office talking. Sam took a deep breath and wandered into his office. He really didn't want Andy to take the job. Everyone who had taken it so far either was dead or put in the hospital for months. All he could think was give me a minute with her.

Sam saw Nick leave the room forty-five minutes later. He rose from his desk tracking Nick's movements through the pit and into the kitchen. Sam caught up to him just as Nick poured another cup of coffee.

"Is she taking the Mendez UC?"

Nick looked up at Sam. "Why should I not be surprised you know which one it is."

"No one has survived that UC without some permanent damage or death. Is she taking it?"

"She won't take it without me. Luke would prefer she go alone. I am not sure for her, me not going is a deal breaker. She is not talking to much. "

"Please Nick, if you love her as much as I do, tell her this is not the UC for her."

Nick took a sip of his coffee, "see you later detective."

Sam huffed as Nick walked away and went back to his desk. An hour later he saw Andy leave the office and head to the kitchen. Sam bolted from his desk and went to catch her in the kitchen hoping he could talk her out of going on the UC.

Just as Andy turned from the coffeemaker towards Frank's office Sam grabbed her arm. "Wait Andy."

Andy turned to him looking so confused, "Sam, is something wrong?"

"Don't take the UC, I beg you."

"What, what are you talking about?"

"The Mendez UC Luke offered you, please don't take it."

"Sam, what has gotten in to you? What does it matter if I take the UC job or not."

"I can't lose you, please, don't take it."

"I am not a toy, where you get to play with me, spin me up and then when your bored move on. But when someone else picks me up to play with me, you don't get to come back and say that is mine."

"Please Andy, I want another chance. I will prove it. Don't go."

" I have to get back in there, don't you need to see if Marlo is ok or something?"

"We broke up. She realized I was still in love with you, always have, always will be."

Andy stood there a moment shocked and whispered, "Sam, I can't do this right now. I will talk to you after shift, ok."

He sighed, "Ok, we can talk after shift."

She turned and went back into Frank's office.

* * *

Two hours later, Nick came into the detective's office and handed Sam a piece of paper. Sam looked at Nick as he took it, "did she take the UC?"

Nick turned and walked out the door without saying a word. Sam opened the folded piece of paper to read, "_9 pm at Starbucks, Andy_."

* * *

Sam got off work at 7, went home showered, and headed to Starbucks at 8:30. When he pulled into the parking lot and parked, he took a deep, deep breath, got out of the truck and went inside. He saw Andy sitting at a table in the back, sipping a coffee that was in front of her. Sam walked up and ordered a coffee. He received his coffee and walked over to her.

"Hey, thanks for meeting me." Sam said as he sat down across from her.

Andy looked up, "I figured we needed to talk after Nick said you wanted to fight for me. What are you doing Sam?"

"I made a huge mistake, I want to try again."

"Why Sam, why now? Is it because Nick this past weekend?"

Sam frowned; he didn't want to talk about Collins at all right now.

"Come on Sam, Nick told me what you said to him by the pool. We are partners, we don't have secrets and he also told me you already knew Luke was gong to offer me the Mendez UC. "

"Andy, please, I want to prove to you that I not going to run and I will fight for you. It was a mistake to let you go."

Andy frowned this time and then whispered, "You broke up with me in a parking lot and then when you finally realized it was a mistake, I had already given up. Now when I finally given up again, even told you as much, you come storming back wanting to profess your love and tell me it is a mistake again. I am not a yoyo."

Sam barely heard the last part. His head was swimming. He finally got her to talk to him, he didn't want her to bolt but he need some basic answers from her. "Did you take the Mendez UC?" Sam asked almost hushed like.

"Will my answer change how you feel?" Andy was now staring into her coffee.

Sam leaned over the table and realized she was crying. He had again made her cry in public and he needed to fix it. He scooted his chair closer to her and used his thumb to whip away the tears. "Andy, please look at me. We have both made mistakes but I am not giving up on you every again. I can't live without you."

"I am so confused," Andy used the back of her hand to smear the rest of the tears on her face. "I promised myself that I would not fall a part. I am a strong person."

"Andy what can I do?"

She looked up from the coffee, "I …


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the next chapter, have the next three days off, so I hope to get one more update out before I am back on. The time frames is sometime after 4.01**

**This story is Rated T**

**I do not own Rookie Blue, but if I did…..**

"I am so confused," Andy used the back of her hand to smear the rest of the tears on her face. "I promised myself that I would not fall a part. I am a strong person."

"Andy what can I do?"

She looked up from the coffee, "I …" Andy just sat there staring into space, not finishing her sentence.

Sam braced himself for her to say she took the UC. He watched as her tears continued to fall. He reached over and lightly touched her hand. Andy flinched and looked up at him. She took a deep breath and looked straight at Sam. "I turned down the UC."

Sam let out a big sigh and mumbled, "Oh, thank god."

"I guess Nick and you have something in common neither of you wanted me to do this UC. To the point Nick volunteered to go with me or get you to go with me. I knew then I shouldn't be going."

Sam looked at her shocked, "Nick said he would get me to go with you?"

Andy smiled, "Yeah, Frank told me that the UC really was not for me and Luke kept up selling it hard. When I looked at Nick's face after two hours into Luke pitching and pleading this was good for me, Nick pulled me out of the room from Luke. He then told me if I decided to go, he was either going with me or he was finding you and telling you, you were going with me. But I was not going alone. For Nick to volunteer not only himself but also you, I knew I needed to walk away from it. Besides Nick said Luke would not live through the night if I took it by myself. He was not only pissed off Luke was pushing me, not letting me thinking about it, he said he would make sure to handcuff Luke to a chair and personally deliver him to you. He said imagine you two playing the ultimate game of whack a mole on him. "

Sam chuckled, "I get the feeling Nick doesn't like Luke at all. But I am surprised he would come to me for you. I figured…."

Andy cut him off, "Let me tell you a story Sam. You see we went under and it almost blew up in our face after about two months. Bad Intel from Luke, we were given a weekend to do what we want, while things cooled down. Instead of coming home, we went to Niagara Falls and then we found out we were reporting to Blackstone. I don't think Luke purposely put us in danger. When we saw Luke later on, Nick gripped at him. He told Nick he would never put my life in danger. That he loved me way to much to do that to me. Luke just seemed to rub Nick wrong after that."

Sam snickered, "Well, Nick and I have something more in common now, huh."

Andy looked out the window, it was getting dark and she needed to wrap her head around everything. All she wanted to do was go home and hide in the tub, think it all through. She heard the bells jingle and saw Nick walk in. She smiled at him, causing Sam to turn around to see what she was smiling at.

Sam frowned and turned back to her, "Why is he here?"

"He is my ride home. The rule is no cab rides by myself. I either get a ride from Traci or him at all times if its dark or I think I need to call a cab. Traci and Nick came up with the rule when I came back and walked home late one night a few weeks ago. Some drunk guy hit on me and I had to call Traci because he followed me home. Needless so say, I don't argue the rule anymore."

Sam shook his head, how could he have not heard about this. He looked over as Nick ordered coffee, "I would have given you a ride home."

"I didn't know how this was going to go. Nick made me promise and I gave him a time to pick me up."

"Andy, what is your relationship with Nick? Be honest with me."

"Complicated for you."

Sam closed his eyes and tried to understand what he was going to do.

Andy quietly continued, "He is my partner, he is my friend, he is my breakup buddy, he has been there the last eleven months for everything and as of lately, he and I have been making sure neither one of us goes off the deep end since being back."

Nick walked over and walked behind Andy. Andy stood up, "I need to go to the restroom, I will be right back." Nick nodded and sat down.

Sam all about growled at Nick, "I could have brought her home."

"Lets get one thing straight, I am not here to interfere in your relationship with Andy. I am only here to make sure she is safe, happy and you don't fuck up again. I care about her and do not want to see her hurt. So I will support her in whatever role she wants you to be in but all bets are off if you break her heart again."

Sam just looked at him, "I was under the impression, you two were dating."

"I will always love Gail. Andy will always love you. Remember that." Nick looked over to see Andy coming back from the bathroom. Nick stood up as Andy approached, Nick kissed her on the forehead, "I will be in the truck waiting ok? Swarek, always a pleasure."

Nick walked out to the truck.

Sam watched Andy sit down; "This is going to be tough with him in your life, isn't it?"

"Not less you want it to be." Andy smiled at him, "You have to understand, we spent a long time pretending to be boyfriend, girlfriend. Sometimes things we did have become habit. I know him really well, he knows me really well. We came back to a mess and we have comforted each other. Nick and I will always be close. It depends on you if you can trust me and fight for us." Andy stood up to put on her coat.

"I am going to fight till my last breath on this earth for you."

Andy stood up, "I have heard that before, that you would fight for us. Please convince me that I didn't make a mistake."

Sam stood up, grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it. "I will do that everyday until you say yes and are mine forever."

Andy leaned in and kissed his cheek, "I hope so. I don't think I will survive you kicking me to the curb again. Night Sam, see you on shift tomorrow."

Sam walked Andy to Nick's truck. He opened the door for her and she got in. "Good Night Sam."

"Night." He watched Nick and Andy drive away. He mulled over Andy's comment, _I don't think I could survive you kicking me to the curb again. _He didn't think he could handle loosing Andy again either.

* * *

When Sam got home, he jumped into the shower. When he got out of the shower he noticed his phone flashing. He opened it to discover that he had a text message from Nick.

_She leaves her house forty five minutes before shift. _

_Walks to work, stops at Starbucks on first._

_Could be a start for you._

Sam stared at his phone. He texted back, _Thanks for the tip._

He then took his phone and went to the kitchen, grabbed a bear and sat down on the sofa. He slid his phone on and scrolled through his contacts. He hit the number he was looking for and listened to his ring.

"Hi Sam, everything ok?"

"I need your help Sarah."

"Finally fighting for Andy?"

"Yeah, you were right, I can't live with out her and I need your help."

"I can't help you fight for her."

"But you can give me advice, can't you?"

"Yes, Yes I can."


	5. Chapter 5

**This story is Rated T**

**I do not own Rookie Blue, but if I did…..**

"I need your help Sarah."

"Finally fighting for Andy?"

"Yeah, you were right, I can't live with out her and I need your help."

"I can't help you fight for her."

"But you can give me advice, can't you?"

"Yes, Yes I can."

"So how do I start?"

"Don't smother her, you woo her. Try starting with coffee, even a ride. Think of things that she would need after a hard shift. Something to make her smile but not overwhelm her. You are also going to have to get her partner on your side."

Sam chuckled, "I think Collins would help me if I don't screw this up. Do you know he threatened me if I break her heart again."

"Let me make this crystal clear for you Sam, if this is what you want to do, you are going to have to work your hardest, be nice to her partner and put up with a lot of shit. It will work but remember, I will hold you down for Collins if you are going to break this poor girls heart again."

"Ha Ha HA, I can take you and kill you with one hand. Give me a break."

"Please I am going to be around to dance at your wedding, when ever that will be and dance on your grave, so bringing it little brother."

"Ok, now that we have that cleared up, can I get the near heavenly chocolate cake recipe of yours?"

"Yeah, I will email it to you, along with some good wines that go with my stuffed chicken I think she would like."

"Thanks Sarah, I owe you."

"Just pay me back by coming up for a visit with her."

"You got it."

* * *

Andy locked her door to her apartment and then came down the stairs. As she reached the sidewalk there stood Sam coffee in had. "Sam is something wrong?"

"No, No, just thought you would like a ride and some coffee this morning."

"Umm, ok." Andy took the coffee from him and got into the truck.

When they arrived at the barn, they got out of the truck and walked in together. Andy turned to Sam and said, "Thanks for the ride in and coffee. Makes my morning a bit easier."

"No problem. See you later." Step one down.

* * *

Three days later Andy came in from shift and opened her locker, inside was a card. She looked around to see who was around and opened it. The card said thinking of you. Inside a nice passage about love and needing her was written inside. She looked at the other side of the card and saw Sam had written, Can we have dinner Tuesday 8 o'clock at Rizzos?

Andy smiled and pulled out her phone, "Dinner sounds lovely, will meet you there."

* * *

Several dates and two months later, Andy came home to find flowers on her dinning room table and card. She smiled and opened the card, "When a girl works as hard as you, she deserves a few days off. On your next three day break, lets run away together." Andy giggled, went to the kitchen and picked up her phone and called Sam knowing he was still on a murder scene. His voicemail picked and Andy left him a message, "I would love to run away, tell me what to pack and I am there. See you soon."

* * *

Six months later, Sam stormed into the emergency room and found Collins sitting with Frank in the waiting room seats. "What happened?"

Collins quickly stood up. "Dov and her where dealing with a drunk that stumbled into a restaurant. He got a little combatant and before they could contain him, Andy got a bottle of wine upside the head. It knocked her out and he then turned on Dov. All we know is Dov has a broken jaw and Andy was awake when they brought her in. They let Gail back there with Dov right now but they wouldn't let any of us back there with Andy. They are saying something about a concussion and want to make sure she has all her bits and pieces before you go storming back there."

Sam sighed, "Nothing against Dov and all, but why was she partnered with him? Putting the two of them together with her streak of luck and Dov's streak of luck, they had no hope of making it through a shift without someone getting hurt."

Collins started laughing. Then Frank started laughing. Sam tried not to laugh, this was serious but he couldn't help it. He started laughing too. The three of them got it under control and looked at each other, Sam took deep breaths and then said, "I am no way making fun of the love of my life and soon to be wife but damn it Collins, do me a favor and stay partnered with her until after the wedding. None of us want her having to walk the isle in crutches."

Collins snickered, "Oh dear lord, she would fall on her train and oh, what a mess."

They all three started laughing again, Frank piped in, "Ok, as funny as you two think you are, she did get seriously hurt, the drunk is in the tank for tonight but really, we are luck it was not much worse." Sam and Collins agreed as Frank continued, "I also promise to not pair Dov and Andy until after the wedding. Deal."

Sam and Nick said at the same time, "Deal!"

* * *

Eighteen months later, Sam sat at his desk staring at the case file in front of him. He glanced over at the picture of Andy and him at their wedding. It has been a beautiful wedding and a romantic honeymoon. Andy had told him on the drive to the airport after the wedding, that she never dreamed she would have a fairy tale wedding. That made Sam smile that he was able to give that to her. Life had been good since, even with their ups and downs. At one point, he had to beg Andy not to leave when he flipped out about something Collins and her had done on scene that he found out through the grapevine and not from his wife. He was pissed that they purposely put themselves in danger and Andy saw it as protecting a child from harm at all cost. It was when Nick had shown up with his girlfriend, Heather, at the house that the both of them calmed down. Nick proceed to come to an understanding with Sam that if he thought Sam needed to know, he would seek him out and tell him. But sometimes things they did didn't need his opinion or fix. Sam just needed to be supportive. From that point on, they stuck to that.

As he started to focus on one the case file before him, a rookie came running into his office. Stuttering, "hmmm, sir, ummm… Dispatch called and ummmm…"

"Rookie want to spit it out sometime today while I am still young?"

"Dispatch called and asked that you report home at soonest, per Officer Collins." The rookie cringed for the explosion.

Sam jumped up, grabbed a radio and rushed passed the rookie. He was in his car and out of the parking lot before he grabbed the radio trying to contact Collins. Collins came back over the radio and asked him to meet them at St. Luke's. Sam floored it and headed there. He parked the car and jumped out running in through the front door. He first spotted Heather standing at the elevators. "Sam, over here, come on, we have to get to the fourth floor quickly."

"Ok," Sam said as Heather and he jumped into the elevator, "what happened, she was fine when I left this morning."

The elevator doors opened and Heather pulled him out and down the hall. "Well, she was until Simon knocked her down on the stairs. I thought my fiance was going to kill him."

They turned a corner and there was Nick standing at the door with scrubs, "Here put this on," Nick said as Heather and him throw all the required scrubs on Sam. Heather put on his booties as Nick was throwing gloves on him. Nick took a deep breath, "She is a bit freaked out but everything is ok, alright."

Nick than shoved him in the room before he could ask anymore questions.

* * *

Sam walked into the room to see the nurse holding Andy's hand, another nurse prepping and the doctor talking to her. The nurse motioned him over to take Andy's hand as she looked up at him, "I am sorry, I didn't see him and next thing you know I am at the bottom of the stairs and ewwwwwwwwwwwww…." Andy shrieked.

Sam looks up at the nurse, as the nurse said, "The fall broke her water and now she is at 10. Your about to meet your son here in a few minutes."

Sam mouth dropped, "but, but ... she's not due for two more weeks."

Nurse patted his shoulder as she walked by to check the machines behind him, "It's going to be ok Dad."

* * *

One hour later, Sam walked out into the hallway to find Traci, Nick, Heather, Gail, Dov, Oliver, Chloe, Noelle and Frank standing against the walls quietly talking. Sam stepped forward and cleared his throat. Nick was the first to speak, "Well?!"

"He is healthy, five fingers, five toes, seven pounds even, twenty one inches long and a full head of hair. He is great. Her fall didn't do anything to him."

Everyone erupted in cheer and claps. Nick reaches over and grabs his hand, "Oh, thank god, I thought I was going to have cat soup for dinner tonight. I almost punted that cat out the window when she got tangled with him."

Sam laughed and he shook Nick's hand and hugged Heather, "Thank you guys, I don't know what I would have done without the two of you."

Nick smiled, "Well, glad we could help. Congratulations Daddy, can I go see my partner?"

"Yeah, Yeah, I came out to get everyone."

Everyone came into the room, congratulated Andy and all ohh and ahhhhed over the baby. Traci was the first to ask, "So what did you name him?"

Andy giggled, "Alex, we named him, Alex."

* * *

Three years later, Sam sat at the park with Heather. Alex was playing with a group of boys on the playground and Nicky sat at Heather's feet on a blanket chewing everything he could get his hands on. Sam remembered that age with Alex, at 5 months everything was slobbered on. He swore that if he could bottle it into a glue, they would be rich. Heather looked up at the sky, "This might be our last park day for a while, a storm is coming and its getting cold."

"Yeah, looks that way. Andy found this really cool indoor playground for Alex. Maybe we can start meeting there until spring comes."

Heather smiled, "Where do you two find the time? I mean now that Andy and Nick are detectives; you're a detective, where do you guys find any down time. It is so hard for Nick and I to find it and I am a civilian as you guys call it."

"Some how we just make it work. I am not sure but we do. You do realize we couldn't do it with out the two of you though."

Heather smiled, "I am glad I could help. To be honest when Nick and I first got serious I had a hard time with their partnership."

Sam snickered, "You are not the only one. Nick had some girlfriends head for the hills and in the beginning of Andy and I, I struggled to."

"So you know the whole story then."

"Yeah, Nick and I had beers one night for Oliver's engagement party. Nick had a little to much and told me all about how the two of them almost died but they saved each other and even went on to finish the UC."

"I didn't know the whole story until the warrant round up happened, just before Nick and I got married. Remember, when the house exploded on them."

"Yeah, I got caught up north and it took me forever to get down here."

"As Nick is being rushed into surgery, he looks at me and says no matter what, unless I am dying, stick with Andy. I was floored and almost stormed out thinking how dare he, I am his girlfriend. But something told me don't so I went to Andy's room when she came out of recovery. When Andy came to, she started to cry. I was so heart broken for her, she then told me the story and why she was crying. From that point on, I understood what drives them, why they are the way the are and that they love both of us dearly."

"Yeah, I tell my partner all the time, Nick is her work husband as Andy is Nick's work wife."

Heather laughed, "You could say, were one is, the other is close behind."

Sam smiled as Alex ran up, "Daddy, Daddy, I got a boo boo."

* * *

Two years later, Sam was rushing to get Alex out the door when he heard a soft knock. Alex raced to the door and opened it before Sam could stop him. There stood Frank and Sam's heart about stopped. "Is Andy home?"

Sam sighed with relief, "God Frank, don't scare me like that, Nick and her were called out around 4 am."

"Sam, its Tommy."

His heart dropped "No, No Frank, we just saw him for dinner two days ago."

"He had a massive heart attack."

"I'll call Nick."

* * *

A week later, Sam stood by Andy and tried to support her as best he could. While Nick and Heather tried to keep Alex occupied with their two boys while the funeral was held. There wasn't a dry eye in the house and the reception seemed to never end with all the people wanting to pay their respects to Andy. By the time it was all over, Andy was exhausted.

Sam walked over to Nick and Heather to take Alex. "Thanks guys, I don't know how we would have done this without you."

Heather gave him a big hug, "You guys were there for us when my mom passed, we were just returning the favor."

Nick looked over at Andy sitting on the bench, "Has she eaten today at all? Water?"

Sam looked behind him and then turned back to Nick, "Traci made her eat a salad around ten and Dov has been pushing the water. I just have to keep it up at home."

Nick smiled as Sam turned to watch Andy, "I know this is not the right time but she needs to share some news with you. Make her tell you."

Sam snapped around, "Nick, don't do that to me. What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong per say, just remember, you guys had a very long, nice holiday with out Alex." With that Nick patted him on the back, "Come on Alex, lets help Aunt Heather get the boys into the car." Nick turned back to Sam, "Will take Alex, see you at the house."

"Thanks guys."

Sam walked up to Andy and sat down. "Nick says we need to talk, that your holding out on me again."

Andy looked up at him and tried to smile when she saw Sam grinning ear to ear. "I had this whole plan for this weekend to tell you. Nick and Heather were in on it. I sorry Sam, I just wanted to be sure."

Sam kissed her on the forehead pulling her into him. "I know you did, I know you wanted to make it special but we never really had perfect timing. So how many weeks?"

"I have no idea, my appointments on Tuesday. Will you come."

"Oh, please, wild horses couldn't keep me away." Sam kisses her again, "Come on, we have to get Alex before Collins and Heather are over run by the boys."

"You know Heather is pregnant right?"

"Again, I swear to god, does he not realize you have to wait six weeks before resuming anything? I mean the two boys are only 11 months a part, Aaron is only four months old."

"I know, I know. Heather told me she thinks he only makes boys."

"What?"

"Heartbeat was in the same range as Aaron and Nicky, she thinks it's a boy again."

"Oh, poor Nick, will he have any hair left when this is all over."

"Not if it's a girl, girls may be easier when they are little but the teenage years, I think Nick would go to jail when each boy looked at his little girl."

"So what do you want?"

"A healthy baby." Andy smiled at him.

Sam put his finger up, "Oh, and Simon, Peter and Mary get locked up before you use stairs this time. I am not explaining to the ER why my wife has fallen again because of one of those stupid cats."

Andy giggled and softly whispered, "I want it to be a girl."

"Fine by me Andy, Fine by me. I got you and that is all that matters in the world." Sam grabbed her hand, stood her up and led her to the car.

Life may have its up and downs, the surprises and the disappointments but one thing that never changed was they had each other.


End file.
